monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Design Ranking
Welcome to the design ranking! This page is all about ranking monster by their designs. Please do not edit, but leave comments on if you think I should edit this. Hope you enjoy! SS+ Monster Design Rankings (WtoB) 17. Helgudin- Even though Helgudin's sword is awesome, and she does has magnificent hair, Helguldin‘s look has that ‘flat’ sense to it that epics like Rabidex have. Meh design for the SS+ tier. 16. Warspellz- The ugliest orc, that the only reason is higher than Helguldin is that it is not ‘flat’. Cool hat though. 15 Gorg- Has a cool harpoon and some jazzy armor. I just can’t stand his face though, and he definitely does not look like Frosilka’s father. 14.Warmaster Gortak - Probably the worst Warmaster design-wise, which still isn't bad. He is really short looking, and kind of like a DnD dwarf fighter with a battle master archetype. 13. Drakor- Looks sick and menacing, but... what exactly is he supposed to be? SP says he is half-dragon, but what is the other half? 12. Marquis de Flambé- A better version of Charmless, both combat and design wise. Great armor, and a perfect shade of orange. Those eyes though... those eyes... 11. Sunblast- Has an awesome looking fire hand, and I’m really digging that cloak, even though he is faceless and has random yellow bubble-like things on him, he still looks on fleek! He also can probably destroy The Firestorm. 10. Neobuki- Really cute design that brings out the ‘cute on outside, monster on inside’ look. The fact that Neobuki is connected to a projector is the reason it is in the ten spot. 9. Wang Zhou- Really good design, simple yet detailed. The mustache is a nice touch and the metal apron describes the background of how he was the only metal type terracotta statue in the terracotta army. 8. Faraday the Discharger- Really cool and awesome design. I like the whip thing, and the gold outlining on him. 7. Faraday the Obscure- Same as Faraday the Discharger, but I think the whip looking thing is a bit more radical and has a better color. 6.O'Reilly- Monster Designer 1: “What is a good monster we can release for St. Patrick’s Day?” Monster Designer 2: “How about a leprechaun-dragon with a staff?” Everyone: “OH YEAH!” O’ Reilly just looks so good. 5. Makugan- The clothing she is wearing is really sleek and futuristic. The mask is a menacing touch, and every thing goes together really nicely. Makugan would also be a really good anime villain, and I do love anime. 4. Al Canine- The mob boss look is great on the type of dog Al is, and Al must have a really good fashion sense with the great hat and jacket is wearing. A good, kid friendly version of Al Capone. 3. Dunn Ra- Amazing design, with the detail in the muscle, to the Egyptian hat. Perfect and really says ‘best tank in the game’. 2. Patient Cyber- Wow, the design for Patient Cyber is out of this world. How it fits with him slowly turning into a robot. There are so much great details, and Cyber is very cool looking. 1.Warmaster Barbael- Perfect. Barbael is literally a demon with heaven armor and an amazing sword. Barbael should really teach people how to groom a beard as good as his. His armor is so detailed and the clash of hell and heaven is amazing. Probably the best looking Warmaster without a doubt.